Princesa
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era una princesa. Su cabello era negro casi azulado, su piel blanca como alabastro, sus grandes ojos de perla, la hacían ver tan delicada como una muñeca 18


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Contiene escenas explicita, leer bajo su responsabilidad.**

* * *

Hinata Hyuga era una princesa. Su cabello era negro casi azulado, su piel blanca como alabastro, sus grandes ojos de perla, la hacían ver tan delicada como una muñeca. Pero Naruto sabía que era tan mortal como cualquier otra kunoichi. Se movía como una bailarina, la cadencia del Puño Suave liberaba chakra con pulsaciones que se desvanecían en el aire… y que a él le provocaban otro tipo de reacciones.

El zorro en él apreció la figura marcadamente femenina, el suave sudor que recorría su nuca y las hebras que escapaban del moño cuidadosamente hecho para entrenar. Ella se movía al ritmo de un oponente que no estaba ahí, tan concentrada que parecía que no se había dado cuenta casi de su presencia.

Pero Naruto era difícil de pasar por alto, aún más después de haber formalizado su relación. Hinata respiraba controladamente, los escalofríos y el pulso de placer que la recorría cada que él se acercaba la estaban desconcentrando. Nunca había puesto sus ojos en otro hombre y nunca lo intentaría ahora, cuando por fin estaba completa, cuando su alma había encontrado la paz que había ansiado por tantos años.

Para Naruto era igual, estar con Hinata era como caminar por las calles llenas de flores de sakura, el olor de ella llenaba sus sentidos hiper desarrollados y hacía que se sintiera como el zorro salvaje dentro de él. Incontrolable en su poder, ocurría lo mismo con su deseo.

Una vez más ella giró y él no pudo soportarlo. Los manos tomaron las muñecas de ella y la sujetaron lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella respingara. El movimiento había sido repentino, pero no inesperado. Habían jugado alrededor del deseo por minutos enteros, el refinamiento de la princesa desaparecía cuando el la miraba con esos ojos salvajes. Ambos atacaron a la vez, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos por el cuello y él la alzo tomándola del trasero.

El bosque era una buena y cerca opción, Naruto respiró y mordió el cuello de Hinata, su erección se presionaba entre las piernas de ella. No, atrás habían quedado las bromas de Sai y Naruto no era nada pequeño. Imponía desnudo, todos los músculos desarrollados en el arduo entrenamiento, las piernas largas y fuertes y el miembro erecto y ancho al que se había hecho adicta. Se desconocía a si misma.

La ropa sobraba y ellos lo sabían, hace rato que había desaparecido de sus cuerpos. Naruto era un pervertido. Lo sabía, estaba consciente de ello. Esta era la mujer con la cual se casaría y le debía un poco de respeto, pero sus manos y su pene parecían no conocer esa palabra. Sus pechos eran lo que más adoraba en ella, lo excitaban al punto de perder la cabeza, hasta que su autocontrol cuidadosamente construido a través de los años se quebraba hecho añicos en el suelo.

Ella era luz y calor, y el que ella irradiaba de su parte más íntima evidenciaba lo mucho mucho que amaba las manos de él sobre su cuerpo. Su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados por los besos hambrientos del hombre que la sujetaba en vilo contra la áspera superficie de un roble era una vista que solo Naruto tendría el privilegio de ver.

Nadie podría jugar como ellos sin terminar quemados. Y por fin, él estaba en casa, acogido por su dulce calor, la humedad lo envolvía y tiraba de él, la estrechez de ella lo volvía loco. Y ella se ponía más y más húmeda, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo. Los gemidos llenaban el aire y escuchar los ruidos sexuales que se producían de la unión de sus cuerpos los llevaba a un frenesí sin igual. Las embestidas cada vez más profundas, el escalofrío que empezaba en la punta de los pies y que escalaba amenazando en convertirse en un tsunami los invadía. Las uñas de ella enterrándose en su espalda y ya. El orgasmo le comenzó en la parte baja de la columna, su vagina le ordeñaba hasta la última gota, y él se iba, se dejaba ir hasta que sus piernas temblaron.

Era toda una visión verla así y saber que él fue el causante.

-Te amo – jadeante, el aire no le era suficiente. Podía sentir como la humedad salía de su sexo, y como ella daba los últimos espasmos en su pene semi erecto.

-Yo te amo mucho más- y la más maravillosa sonrisa atravesó la cara de Hinata.

* * *

**Tenía mucho sin escribir y se me antojaba algo de Naruto. Siento que quedó muy Ooc, sorry. Espero que no este tan mal. **


End file.
